Love is a Shadow
by FriendlyBitchplz
Summary: She knows she has to. He knows she doesn’t want to. He’s using her as bait. She wants to free him. But when he’s released, it’s tough to find the real him. IchiRuki Multiple genre's
1. Chapter 1

Title: Love is a Shadow

**Title: Love is a Shadow**

**Author: FriendlyBitchplz**

**Summary: She knows she has to. He knows she doesn't want to. He's using her as bait. She wants to free him. But when he's released, it's tough to find the real him. IchiRuki**

**The Creature is Free**

Souske Aizen had been dead for at least 3 months now. School was about over in Karakura. All was at peace. Except for the new goth girl they had gotten in class 3 weeks ago. Her name was Akira Hitomi. She was as pale as a ghost with short black hair. Her eyes were as black as coal. What really sucked was that she sat next to Ichigo in Social Studies. Everyday she gave him an icey cold stare.

3 weeks ago

"I wonder what she looks like."

"I hope she's just as pretty as Orihime!"

"Oh shut up Chizuru!"

The new girl walked in the room with her text book in her hand. She scared nearly the whole the class. Even the teacher, Mrs. Ochi, was a little frightened. "Hello," She said coldy. "My name is Hitomi. Akira Hitomi. I look forward to meeting you all." Her eyes were set on Ichigo as if she was about to bite his face off.

Mrs. Ochi stood next to her. "Well, miss Hitomi, why don't you sit in the seat next to Orihime. I'm sure you both will get along great." Mrs. Ochi tried to hide her fear. Akira sat next to Orihime but didn't take her eyes off Ichigo. 'Her eyes don't leave Ichigo as if he was her pray.' Orihime thought.

End of flashback

Ichigo kept his face buried in his text book. He didn't want to look at Akira who was giving him the same cold look she gave him every day. As soon as the bell wrang Ichigo grabbed his stuff and ran out of the room.

"KUROSAKI-KUN!"

Ichigo turned around to see Orihime waving at him and Rukia just walking with her. Orihime ran to catch up to him. "Where are you going? You rushed out of the class room as soon as you could." Orihime asked. Ichigo didn't answer. Rukia finally caught up to them. "It's probably because Akira keeps on staring at him. And speaking of which, Ichigo, Urahara and Yoruichi need to see you, it's about 3 months ago." After saying that Rukia just walked on ahead leaving Ichigo behind who stopped in his tracks. '3 months ago…?" he thought.

Ichigo arrived at Urahara's shop as Rukia told him to. "ITSYGOOOO!!" The next thing he knew he was glomped on by a familiar former espada, Nel. "I missed you so much Itsygo!!" Nel cried. Ichigo just patted her head. "Well it's great to see you too Nel." Ichigo responded sounding a little scared. How did Nel get out of the Hueco Mundo?

"Ah, Ichigo. I see you finally made it." Urahara and Yoruichi finally walked into the room. "Well yeah, what about 3 months ago?"

Yoruichi sat down in her cat form. "You do recall Souske Aizen, don't you?" Ichigo felt like Yoruichi was trying to make him feel and sound stupid. "What kind of a question is that!? Of course I remember Aizen…the stupid bastard." Ichigo murmured the last part to himself.

"Yeah, well, he's alive." Urahara just blurted it out loosing his patience. Ichigo sat there in shock. Yoruichi slapped Urahara in the back of the head. "Moron. Anyways, Urahara and I travled to Hueco Mundo to see what Aizen has been up to and we found Nel being chased by an arrancar. Apparently he's planning on making another army of espada, but that's our guess, we don't know for sure."

Nel had a worried look as she looked up to Ichigo. "I…Itsyo?" Ichigo didn't speak for a moment. He was lost in his thoughts. Is Aizen going to try and kidnap Orhime again?

"Mr. Kisuke, Lady Shihouin, Jinta is being mean to Ururu again."

Ichigo stared at the little girl at the side door. She had blond dirty blond pigtails and hazel eyes. There were faint freckles on her face and she was holding a broom in hond hand. She wore a green tank top with a turtle neck and a salmon pink skirt that dropped just a few inches above her ankles. "Ah I almost forgot. Ichigo, this is Fumiko Morita. She's going to be with us for a while. She's quite the expert on the Hueco Mundo.

The little girl put on a big smile. "It's nice to meet you! Kisuke-sama and Yoruichi-sama told me a lot about you Kurosaki-kun!" She had a high pitched voice and she sounded like a very sweet girl. A little too sweet. Ichigo just stared at her. How did a little girl like her no so much about the Hueco Mundo.

It wasn't long till they heard Ururu's shriek. "I'm going to stop the bickering before Tessai does." Yoruichi stated getting up. Fumiko sat next to Ichigo. Nel hid behind him. Nel knew what Fumiko was up to, or assumed she was up to no good. Ichigo had to agree. Fumiko did look like she was up to no good.

"Anyways, you're going to have to keep Fumiko close to you. She could really come in handy. She may look weak but she has the fighting ability to even beat a captain in a fair fight." And for once Urahara knew what he was talking about. Fumiko was very scrawny and petite. She didn't look like much. Plus she was very pale.

--6 hours later--

"So this little girl is going to help us find out what Aizen is up to? I find that very hard to believe." Rukia judged. Ichigo just rolled his eyes and continued his math homework. Fumiko was look around Ichigo's room. Unlike Seena, Fumiko found it very interesting. "So this is what a teenaged boys room is like?" Fumiko started. "I figured a boy like you would have pictures of girls up on the wall." Ichigo had a normal reaction, shocked. Rukia could see a little bit of red on his face. She couldn't help but give a slight giggle.

Fumiko finally spotted Kon reading a perverted girl magazine. She grabbed him by his tail. "HEY! PUT ME DOWN YOU PUNY PIECE OF CRAP!" He shouted. Fumiko threw him the window. "I've heard of you! You're that perverted stuffed toy!" she shouted. Ichigo covered his ears to block out the yelling. 'Can't a guy do his homework in silence?' He thought in his mind. RinRin popped out from the closet

"Can't a girl read in silence!?" She shouted. Kon got up. "A girl can, but hell knows what _you_ are!" He joked and began to laugh. That got him a kick in the face. Fumiko began to laugh and gave RinRin a highfive. "That's right! Use girls gotta stick together! Right Rukia?" She asked turning towards the raven haired girl. "Huh? What? Oh definetley." Rukia wasn't really paying attention. She was caught up in her Chappy drawings.

Fumiko walked over to Ichigo. "So is that all you do when you're not fighting hollows? Doing your homework?" She asked. Ichigo didn't respond. Fumiko got bored waiting for an answer and began to walk around the room again. She finally stopped next to his desk. She bent down. "You play?" She asked looking back at Ichigo.

Ichigo faced her. "Play what?"

"The guitar."

"Huh? Em…not much anymore."

"Are you any good?"

"I dunno."

"Has anybody ever heard you play?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I haven't played since I was 13."

"When was that?"

"…….3 years ago, dumb ass."

"Can we hear you play?"  
"No."

"Why?"

"Don't wanna."

"Why?"

"Because I would like to get my homework done."

"Why?"

"Because I don't feel like failing!"

"Why?"

Ichigo was beginning to get agitated with all of her questions. Fumiko smiled in victory like she wanted to get him agitated.

It wasn't long till Fumiko fell asleep. Rukia was still drawing her chappy pictures. Rain began to fall and thunder began to crash hard. Ichigo had finished his homework hours ago. Now he was just reading random manga. Rukia dropped her pencil and stood up. "Ichigo," She started. Ichigo looked towards her. "What is it?"

"Do you hear that?"

Ichigo sat up and listend carefully. "I don't hear anything."

"Just listen carfully."

Ichigo did just that. He couldn't hear anything. However he did feel a powerful aura. Then he heard a strange voice in his head.

_Kill her,_

_Kill her now while you still have the chance!_

_Kill her now! _

Ichigo covered his ears. Rukia looked over at him. "Ichigo? Are you okay?" she asked. Ichigo took his hands off his ears. "Yeah….i'm fine." He lied. He was still hearing that voice in his head and he had a sharp pain in his stomach. Drops of sweat fell from his face. Rukia walked towards him. "Ichigo?" She reached out her hand towards. He grabbed her arm immediatley.

She could hear that evil laugh of his inner hollow come slightly out of his mouth. His grip became tighter until it finally made her yelp out in pain. Fumiko opened her eyes and sat up. "Rukia! Ichigo, what are you doing?!" Her reply was laugh of Ichigo's inner hollow. "_Ichigo's not here right now, little girls."_ Was his cold reply. _"He won't be for a while."_ He grabbed Rukia by her neck with his free hand and threw her out the window.

When Rukia hit the ground she let out a yelp of pain. She was now bleeding all over her hands. Fumiko stood in shock. She grabbed his hand and bit him. "_Gah! Get off of me you little brat!" _ He used what force he had in his gigai to push her off into the desk. He got out of his body and jumped out the window. Rukia got up with what force she had and got out of her gigai.

"Ichigo, snap out of it!" She shouted. Her reply was the frightening laugh she had heard not long ago. She had to admit, she was scared. Scared of _Ichigo. _No. It's wasn't Ichigo. It was his hollow. The ryoka human boy she had fallen in love with was gone. Trapped inside his own body. She had no choice. If was truly gone at that moment she had to fight him. She pulled Shirayuki and charged at him.

Ichigo (or his hollow) stopped laughing and pulled out Zangetsu.

"SODE NO SHIRAYUKI!"

He used Zangetsu to block the attack and began with the horrid laugh again. "You're slow!" Came his response.

Fumiko looked out the window. '_Ichigo and Rukia are fighting? Is that I was supposed to be waiting for?'_ She thought.

"Gah!" Rukia coughed up blood after Ichigo had attacked her with Zangetsu. She started to breath heavily. Ichigo walked towards her. "You're weak soul reaper! You're afraid to fight me! You're nothing but a coward." He grabbed her by the neck again and threw her half way across the street.

Rukia couldn't get up. As Ichigo walked towards her she thought she was going to die. But she was wrong.

"Roar, ZABIMARU!"

Ichigo was hit by a familiar red headed shinigami. Lieutenant of squad 6; Abarai Renji. "Geez Ichigo, I knew you couldn't control the damn guy but I didn't know you'd attack someone you really cared about." Rukia gave a faint smile. For once she was happy to see Renji. Ichigo jumped up and charged at him.

"Zabimaru, Roar!"

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

The two attacks clashed creating a great explosion. It was loud enough it almost woke up all of Karakura. But it definetley woke up Yoruichi. "What the hell…" she said (of course she was in her cat form). She got up and started running towards the Kurosaki house hold.

As the smoke cleared up Renji walked towards Rukia. "You okay?" He asked. Rukia nodded slightly and turned her head towards Ichigo. "Is he?" She asked silently. All she heard was the evil laugh of his hollow. Renji and Rukia were both in shock. How was he still possessed?

"You're weak soul reaper!" His laughter and mocking was cut off by a sword being pierce through his chest. He was stabbed by his own father, Issin Kurosaki.

"That's enough…Ogichi."

**I know, such a cliff hanger, and Ichigo's hollow has many names, Hichigo, Ogichi, ect. I just like using Ogihichi. **

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Targeting Yuzu

**Targeting Yuzu**

"That's enough… Ogihci."

Isshin pulled his zanpakuto out of the boys chest and watched him fall to the ground. Rukia sat there motionless. She couldn't imagine how hard that was for Isshin to stab his own son like that. She watched the blood poor from the boys chest. She thought she was going to faint.

Renji stood up. "You'd kill your own son? Hollow or-"

"He's not dead you stupid idiot. If you look carefully he ain't done yet."

Isshin knew what he was talking about. The possessed soul reaper got to his knees and started to chuckle. He had the creepy smile on his face. Apparently Isshin knew more about his hollow than Ichigo did himself.

"_You think you've beaten me? You think you've won!?"_ Cried out his hollow. Isshin didn't react. _"Once again you fools have underestimated me. I may be a part of Ichigo, but I won't loose to his goofy, idiot of a father!" _He got to his feet and grabbed a hold of Zangetsu. A bright blue aura surrounded his body. The 3 shinigami stood in shock.

"_BAN-KAI!"_

"RENJI!" Isshin shouted knowing Renji was the only other shinigami there who knew bankai.

"BANKAI!"

Ogihci started the creepy laugh again. "Argh!" Renji growled. "I'm gettin' REAL tired of that damn laugh of yours pal!"

"ROAR ZABIMARU!"

Ogihci jumped in midair to dodge.

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!"

Rukia watched to two boys fight in disbelief. _Ichigo should've gained back control of his body by now._ Rukai thought in her head. _What's going on here. Ichigo, please, tell me what's wrong._

"ROAR, ZABI-MARU!!"  
"GETSUGA TENSHOU!!"

The two boys attacked in unison creating an even louder explosion. Yuzu woke up in the bed room she shared with Karin.

Rukia opened her eyes to see what had happened. Renji was huffing really hard while Ogihci was no where in sight.

_Where'd he go?_ Fumiko thought to herself. No one could see him, nor hear him. The only thing they heard was the loud shriek of Yuzu.

"YUZU!!" They all shouted in unison (except for Fumiko, who just smiled an evil grin).

They barged into the room to see Karin on her hands and knees almost in tears. "Ichigo…" She said faintly. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!?" She finally shouted. Isshin walked over to his daughter and held her in a firm grasp.

"What happened to the other twerp?" Renji asked. Rukia gave him a cold glare for calling Yuzu a twerp. The next thing they heard was Yuzu's shriek and Ogihci's evil laugh. "ON THE ROOF!" Rukia shouted.

The 3 shinigami went to the roof to be shocked of what they saw. Ogihci/Ichigo was in his bankai form holding his sword up to Yuzu's neck. _"One move she's gonna get a slit throat!" _Tears rolled down Yuzu's eyes. She was afraid. Afraid of her own brother.

"Ichigo, you know you don't want to do that. Yuzu's your sister!" Isshin tried to get a point through to him. Ogihci/Ichigo laughed. _"Apparently you've forgotten. Ichigo's gone!"_ He shouted "refreshing" their memory.

"BENISHIDARE!"

Ogihci/Ichigo's eye widened and he let go of Yuzu to cover his mouth of the pollen in the air. "Kenzaki-kun!?" Rukia shouted surprised.

Yuzu started to run towards the others till she was grabbed.

"You're coming with me you little brat!"

Yuzu cried out. "YUZU!" Isshin called out. A hand reached out and grabbed his shoulder. "It can't be helped." A voice said which was very familiar to Rukia. Yuzu's screaming faded away. When the pollen disappeared out of the air Yuzu and whoever grabbed her were gone. Ichigo's body lay on the ground. Ogihci was finally out of his power to control his body.

"Kenryu!" Rukia and Renji shouted in unison.

"It's been a while, eh Rukia?"

**C'mon I had to do it :D I had to bring Kenryu and them back X3 I love Kenryu! If you don't know who he is then you obvioulsy haven't watched season 8.**


	3. Chapter 3

Not Aizen

**Not Aizen?**

Ichigo was layed on his bed wrapped in bandages. Kenryu had explained what had happened the past 4 months in Soul Society. "But if it's not Aizen doing this then who the hell is it?" Renji asked trying not to yell. Kenryu shook his head. "We're still unsure. However, Luna told me that if she ever found out anything she'd come to me first."

Rukia thought for a minute. "Kenryu, where is Luna now?" Kenryu looked a little confused. Did it really matter where she was? I think not.

"Hueco Mundo, why?"

Rukia shook her head. "No reason. It's just that somethings don't add up." Fumiko cocked her eye brows. "What doesn't add up?" She asked.

"Almost everything. Ichigo's sudden hollow attack, these strange arracar's appearing in the middle of no where, and that fact that Aizen is still alive is still bugging me."

Isshin seemed to be taking all the news easy. He was trying to hide that fact that he was worried. This had to be the worst hollow attack from Ichigo that's happened. He helped his sister on her way to Hueco Mundo.

"So wadda we gonna do now? The kid's out like a light." Renji remarked sounding serious. Kenryu shrugged.

"The best we can do right now is nothing."

Everyone turned their heads to see a girl dressed like a squad captain standing on the window sill. Her hair was long and a dark shade of brown. Her eyes were a bright sea green. She seemed about SoiFon's height. Her zanpakuto was even tied around her waist and behind her back like SoiFon.

"Who the hell?" Renji made the wrong smart ass remark. It got him a kick in the face. "Shut the hell up Abarai. The reason why you don't recognize me is because I'm an underground squad captain. Kenzuru Matchi. I suggest you keep the sarcasm out of your mouth while you're talking to me."

Rukia could tell she had a cold and harsh tone and personility. Kenzuru removed her foot from Renji's face. She turned towards Rukia. "I've heard a great deal about you Kuchiki. I understand you were the one who did this to Isshin's kid."

Rukia glared at her. She didn't like where Kenzuru was going with the conversation. "You were sentenced to execution, however Ichigo, Inoue Orihime, Ishida Uryu, Yastora Chad, Shiba Ganju, Yamada Hantarou, and Abarai Renji tried their best to rescue you."

Isshin didn't like where she was going with the conversation either. He's known Kenzuru for the longest time. She was not an easy person to get along with and she was not the person you wanted to get mad. She was one of the first few captains who have achieved bankai, and bankai is something you don't want her to do.

Rukia looked straight into her eyes. She had a very cold look in her eyes.

"And it will be your fault Ichigo will die."

Rukia's eyes widned. The whole room went silent. Renji glared at her. She faced him as if she knew he was glaring at her. "How the hell could you say something like that!?" He shouted. Kenzuru had no answer. She just jumped back on the windowsill and out the window.

"What the hell was that all about!?" Renji shouted again. Rukia just stared wide eyes at the floor. _Ichigo will die…because of me? I don't want to believe…but it's true._ Tears began to form in her eyes.

4 hours later. Kenryu had gone back to Soul society along with Renji, and Isshin went to sleep hours ago. Rukia sat next to Ichigo who was still asleep. Some of the blood of the wounds had seepen through the bandages. Rukia couldn't help but feel guilty. Kenzuru had spoken nothing but the truth.

It _was_ her fault Ichigo is a soul reaper.

It _was _her fault Ichigo had so many wounds.

It _is_ her fault Ichigo will die.

In Soul Society

_All captains and lieutenants are to report the squad 1 barracks main room, NO EXCEPTIONS._

All captains and lieutenants were accounted except for 3, 5, and 9's captains.

"This meeting was called on by captains Jushiro Ukitake, Soifon, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Byakuya Kuchiki, and myself. As I am pretty sure you all are aware of these new arrancar prancing around." Yamamoto began. Ukitake spoke up.

"Former captains of squad 3, 5, and 9 have already been putten under probabtion. Gin Ichimaru, Kaname Tousen, and Aizen Souske are no longer able to use their zanpakuto's."

A loud gunshot had interuppted the meeting followed by a shrieking roar. "What the hell was that?" Renji asked. No one answered. "Send squads 6, 7, and 8 to investigate the gun fire. Squads 2,3, 5, and 10 are to go to the world of the living a keep a sharp look out for any arrancar." Yamamoto ordered.

The doors had suddenly burst open. It was a soul reaper from squad 10. 3 claw mark bled on his head. There were two thick gashes on his chest. He was breathing very heavy. "What on earth happened to you?!" Hitsugaya shouted half way across the room. The soul reaper didn't answer for a few moments.

"The arrancars…are attacking the sereitei… squads 10 and 12 tried to stop them but…but…they were…t-too…strong."

After that he fell the floor straight on his face. His back had another think gash. He was dead. Hitsugaya along with Rangiku ran out of the room. Already half of the squad was dead. "Change of plans. Squads 13, 12, 11, and 8 are to report to the world of the living and alert any soul reapers around including former squad 12 captain Kisuke Urahara and former soul reaper Isshin Kurosaki. Bring them here along with Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia, Inoue Orihime, Ishida Uryu, and Yastora Chad."

Squads 8, 7, and 2 were fighting arrancar. Most of the soul reapers were already. These arrancars were way stronger than the old. You could see Hanatarou running from a female arrancar. She was small and her hair was short and a light yet dark shade of blue. Her eyes were a deep shade of blue.

"_RUN YOU LITTLE INSECTS!!"_

A random arrancar shouted. Yamamoto watched the disaster. Half of the sereitei was in flames. Many soul reapers were dying. He could watch no longer. "BRING IN THE UNDERGROUND CAPTAINS IMMEDIATLEY!" He shouted.

**Yeah, that I was kind of short. I'm not sure if there are underground squads, I just made them up. I haven't posted their pictures yet on Devaintart my username were they will be is DancingPapallion.**

**Stay tuned for some more chapters!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Look who's back**

3 Different soul reapers walked in. They were the 3 captains of the underground squads; Kenzuru Machi, Hikaru Daichi, and Rei Takahashi.

"What did you find out?" Yamamoto asked. Rei and Kenzuru turned to Hikaru. "It's common sense that these arrancar came from Hueco Mundo. The only thing we can't find out is who created them. The only arrancar who isn't attacking is one of the previous ones."

Karakura Town. . .

Rukia had finally fallen asleep. Her head was resting on Ichigo's chest. Fumiko was staring with an ice cold stare. _I can't believe this guy is a threat. He can barley control his hollow. His he for real? _She thought.

Thunder boomed in the sky. The lightning was bright. Fumiko walked to the window. _Hurry up you damned for saken arrancars. I can't take it in this ridiculous gigai!_ The thunder woke up Rukia in the instant. Fumiko turned around. "Ah, Kuchiki-sama you're up!" Fumiko put on her fake act. Rukia's face was red when she realized she fell asleep with her face burried into Ichigo's chest.

_This is ridiculous! I cannot be in love with him! I just can't be! At least not now. At the worst of times! Oh god, why now!?_ Rukia shouted in her thoughts. Fumiko turned back to the window. _The only thing that stand in my way is that damned Kuchiki! But I know just how to get rid of her._ She had an evil smile spreading across her face.

Rukia got off the bed her face still red. _I am in love with him…but I can't admit that to him. I just can't._ She continued with her thoughts. She finally turned to Fumiko forgetting about he blush across her face. "Fumiko, I need you to return to Urahara's. Tell him that we need to return to Soul Society." Rukia said suddenly. Fumiko went into shock, but then she smiled sweetly.

"Of course Miss Kuchiki!"

After that she jumped out the window and began walking to Urahara's. Rukia got lost into her thoughts again. _It just doesn't make sense. Fumiko seems nice, but there's just something about her that doesn't make sense. How does she know so much about Hueco Mundo? It just doesn't add up. _

A girl screaming broke Rukia's train of thought. _That sounded like Orihime… Rukia thought. _She got out of her gigai and jumped out the window.

Running down the street was Orihime. "Orihime!" Rukia shouted. Orihime continued to run. "Kuchiki-san," A loud roar stopped her from saying anything more. "Run Orihime, run!" Orihime continued to run while Rukia stayed and fought. Coming out of the fog was a huge creature that looked nothing similar to a hollow. Its eyes were glowing yellow. The teeth were long and sharp. It was scaley and slimey. Its claws were about 5 inches long. It was about as scrawny as a 3 inch tree. You could see its rib cage. It was sick brown color. As it roared Rukia could feel its hot breath._ What the hell is that thing?_ Rukia thought.

Its eyes seemed to paralyze her. She couldn't move as it attacked her. It aimed for her with its claws. Rukia couldn't move. She figured she would die. She close her eyes but to her amazment she wasn't touched. The attack was stopped by a familiar arrancar dressed as a soul reaper. His hair was short and black. His skin was a pale gray color.

_Ulquiorra!?_

**Yay! Ulquiorra is back! Aww, ain't that sweet? He saved Rukia Oh well, stay tuned!**


End file.
